Gente Doida
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Yaoi, comédia. Quatre quer levar seu amigo para conhecer os pilotos Gundam, mas o garoto saiu correndo depois de passar uma noite na casa dos pilotos. O que será que aconteceu? Reescrita em 2008


Por Leona-EBM

**Gente Doida**

**OoO**

"_Estar cheio de vida é respirar profundamente, mover-se livremente e sentir com intensidade".  
(Alexander Lowen)_

**OoO**

A paz reinava o universo ou pelo menos os governantes enganavam muito bem, pois nenhum conflito interno ou internacional havia sido divulgado pelos noticiários. Os pilotos Gundans estavam a viver suas vidas da melhor forma que podiam.

Após se encontrarem em diversos conflitos uma grande amizade se formou e eles concordarem em viverem juntos numa mesma casa. E assim eles viviam pacificamente.

Era uma sexta-feira quente. Quatre chegou em casa, abrindo a porta e olhando para os seus amigos que estavam na sala, ele sorriu e olhou para trás, chamando seu amigo com um sorriso. O amigo de Quatre adentrou timidamente, olhando ao redor, deparando-se com quatro garotos que estavam sentados em um sofá vinho na sala.

- Oi! Eu quero apresentar o meu amigo Tuma – Quatre disse.

Tuma sorriu gentilmente para os pilotos. Ele tinha cabelos castanhos escuros, deixando sua franja cair por seus olhos, lhe dando um charme especial. Seus olhos eram verdes claros e seu sorriso era bastante sedutor.

- Olá, tudo bom? – Tuma os cumprimentou.

Duo levantou-se e caminhou até o garoto lhe estendendo o braço e o cumprimentando num forte aperto de mão. O americano o puxou para sentar-se no sofá. Wufei sentou-se no tapete ao chão, Trowa pulou para a poltrona azul-marinho e Heero ficou no canto, deixando Tuma sentar-se na outra ponta, onde Quatre sentou no braço do sofá ficando ao lado de seu amigo.

Eles ficaram conversando por um longo tempo. A simpatia que Duo havia adquirido pelo rapaz foi imediata. Afinal, o americano sempre se simpatizava com qualquer pessoa. Quatre teve receio de levar seu amigo para conhecê-los, mas só de pensar em Duo, sabia que ele não ficaria deslocado. O americano não deixava ninguém desconfortável.

- Duo você tem namorada?- Tuma indagou no meio da conversa, pois eles estavam falando de relacionamentos.

- Eu tenho! – disse, com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- E como ela é? - indagou.

- Hum... Ela é complicada, viu! Ela tem cabelos castanhos escuros, olhos azuis e está sempre de mau humor, sempre! – disse, olhando de canto para Heero.

De repente, todo mundo na sala começou a rir descontroladamente, menos Heero e Tuma que não entendeu a piada. Ele ficou deslocado, olhando para os demais, até mesmo Quatre quase caiu para trás do braço do sofá.

- Qual é a graça? - Tuma indagou não entendendo nada.

- Não é nada. Piadas internas! - Quatre respondeu, cessando seu riso - Você vai dormir aqui durante uma semana, né? – indagou em seguida para mudar o assunto antes que Heero puxasse Duo pelos cabelos.

- Sim, obrigado por me convidar – agradeceu.

Tuma era de uma família muito rica e por isso cresceu sozinho e sem amigos. Ele sempre ficou rodeado de empregados e quando um nobre de sua idade vinha até sua casa, eles não conversavam, apenas discutiam assuntos chatos como política e alguns comentários sobre a sociedade. E agora havia sido convidado para passar uma semana com garotos de sua idade, onde poderia agir normalmente.

Duo ergue-se de repente, esticando seus braços e soltando um longo bocejo, ele estava entediado. Seus olhos violetas miraram seu alvo: Heero. O soldado japonês ajeitou-se no sofá se preparando para o que viria a seguir.

- Vamos sair, Heero? – indagou.

- Aonde você quer ir?

- A uma danceteria – murmurou.

- Não – respondeu secamente. Heero esticou seu braço e puxou seu laptop que estava em cima da mesa da sala, abrindo-o e começando a dar atenção para o pequeno aparelho em seu colo.

- Ahh! Heero, eu não acredito! Eu quero sair um pouco – reclamou, batendo o pé no chão.

- Humm... Já vão brigar – Wufei comentou, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

O restante dos pilotos ficaram olhando para o casal com atenção. As brigas de Duo e Heero eram imprevisíveis. Ambos eram o oposto do outro e sempre tinham argumentos diferenciados. Mas os outros pilotos adoravam vê-los brigando, pois era muito divertido.

- É sexta-feira, a guerra acabou e você quer ficar em casa? – indagou num grito, fechando suas mãos nos ombros de Heero, começando a chacoalhá-lo para frente e para trás.

- O que tem haver a guerra? – Tuma indagou sem entender, olhando para o loirinho que arregalou os olhos sem saber o que responder de imediato.

- É que... Eles... Eles tinham medo de... sair em plena... guerra – gaguejou, dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. Um absurdo completo dizer que Duo e Heero tinham medo da guerra, mas para Tuma estava valendo essa informação.

- "Que estranhos" – Tuma pensou, olhando para os dois discutirem – "Será que eles têm algum trauma?"

- Droga! Eu não quero ir sozinho – disse.

A mão do americano fechou-se no braço direito de Heero, começando a puxá-lo para fora do sofá, porém Heero forçou seu corpo para baixo, não permitindo ser puxado por Duo que fechou a cara.

- Já disse que não vou a esses lugares - Heero disse, irritando-se ele já estava perdendo a paciência.

- Eu vou com você!

Duo e Heero olham para o amigo de Quatre com perplexidade. Um sorriso largo amarelo desenhou-se nos lábios de Duo. Ele queria levar Heero para dançar um pouco e depois o arrastar para um motel, mas seus planos estavam indo por água abaixo. O olhar que Heero exibiu para Tuma estava carregado de fúria, ciúme e morte.

- Está certo – Duo disse, animando-se um pouco. Afinal ia ser difícil retirar Heero de casa – vou me arrumar então.

Duo saiu da sala, indo para o seu quarto que dividia com Heero. Ele abriu seu armário e ficou pensando em que roupa usaria, ele pegou uma calça jeans preta extremamente colada ao seu corpo e uma camisa da mesma cor que chegava até seu quadril. Duo se vestiu, deixando quatro primeiros botões da camisa aberta. Ele vestiu um par de tênis de cano alto e saiu do quarto.

Quando chegou na sala Heero arregalou seus olhos e depois olhou para Tuma que encarava o americano sem transmitir nada no olhar, os outros pilotos sentiram a tensão no ar, mas não disseram nada. Duo sorriu de canto, sabendo que Heero devia estar lhe olhando. O americano se despediu de todos e saiu com Tuma, que começou a falar sobre um assunto qualquer.

Os três pilotos ficaram olhando para Heero, esperando ele ter alguma reação. E para atiçar mais aquela situação, Wufei achou melhor comentar alguma coisa.

- Heero é melhor cuidar do que é seu... – disse baixinho, rindo em seguida.

O piloto japonês não sabia o que fazer, ele voltou sua atenção para o laptop, começando a digitar alguns relatórios sobre algumas investigações que estava fazendo para os Prevents. No entanto, ele estava desconcentrado. Passou cinco minutos e Heero olhou para Quatre, que conversava com Trowa.

- Quatre?- Heero o chama.

- Hum?

- Qual a preferência sexual do seu amigo? – Heero indagou. Afinal ele podia confiar em Duo, mas não confiava nos outros.

- Ele... ele não vai fazer nada com o Duo – respondeu com certa insegurança.

- Qual é? - Heero tornou a indagar com certa irritação.

- Ele brigou com o namorado há 2 dias – disse, lembrando-se do desabafo de seu amigo. O loirinho encolheu-se logo em seguida ao receber um olhar fulminante de Heero.

- Qual danceteria eles foram? – indagou, erguendo-se do sofá.

- Na danceteria do Luar – respondeu.

Quatre saiu da frente de Heero antes que o japonês lhe atropelasse. O loirinho se escondeu atrás de Trowa, temendo o olhar do japonês. Afinal, ele não tinha culpa nenhuma que seu amigo se ofereceu para sair com o americano.

- Se seu amigo fizer alguma gracinha com Duo... Heero vai espancá-lo – Trowa comentou no seu tom baixo e rouco.

- E o que me preocupa é que eu acho que ele se simpatizou pelo Duo – comentou.

- Mas não se preocupe, Duo não vai deixar Heero matá-lo – Trowa comentou, sorrindo de canto, achando graça de seu próprio comentário.

- Eu vou socorrer o coitado do Tuma – Quatre disse, começando a caminhar na direção da porta.

Trowa saiu do seu estado mental e puxou o loirinho pelo braço, virando-o para ficar frente-a-frente com ele.

- Eu tenho que ir lá agora – disse com uma expressão séria.

- Você me prometeu essa noite, lembra? – indagou, inclinando-se para frente, beijando a bochecha direita do loirinho.

- Eu sei, mas não vai dar. Amanhã eu prometo – disse.

O loirinho tentou empurrar o peito de Trowa para trás, mas o moreno nem sequer se moveu, achando graça da diferença de força que eles tinham. Trowa o abraçou com mais força, afundando sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do loirinho.

- Eu quero agora – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Quatre tentou argumentar, mas antes que pensasse em alguma coisa, ele se encontrou deitado no chão do tapete da sala, sentindo suas roupas serem arrancadas de seu corpo.

Do outro lado, Wufei caminhava distraidamente a fim de ir até a cozinha e tomar um copo de leite antes de dormir, porém parou de andar e olhou para a cena que estava se desenrolando na sala.

Aquilo era constrangedor para qualquer pessoa, entretanto Wufei não pareceu ligar muito. Ele estava acosTumado a ver seus amigos se pegarem em tudo que é canto. Ele já havia visto Duo e Heero na mesa da cozinha, no sofá, em cima da pia do banheiro, no corredor, nas escadas, no quintal, e etc. uma lista de lugares infinitos.

- "Hoje eu não vou tomar leite..." – pensou, entrando no seu quarto.

OoOoO

Na danceteria. Duo e Tuma estavam balançando seus corpos no ritmo da música. Ambos riam e conversavam. Era incrível como criaram uma afinidade tão rápida.

- Duo, você se da bem com sua namorada?- Tuma indagou de repente.

Duo abriu um largo sorriso e disse:

- Hum... Tuma, meu namorado é o Heero.

Com um sorriso maior ainda no rosto, Duo deixou Tuma na pista de dança. O amigo de Quatre estava com a boca ligeiramente aberta, ele não estava acreditando no que ouviu. Era notório que Duo tinha a mesma opção sexual que ele, pelo jeito de falar, andar, se vestir e pelo lugar que Duo escolheu para irem dançar. Esse não era o problema. O problema era que Heero não se parecia com Duo.

O americano sentou-se numa mesa quadrada de madeira, chamando uma garçonete que veio logo atendê-lo, pedindo uma garrafa de cerveja. Tuma aproximou-se de Duo, sentando-se na cadeira a sua frente, olhando-o com atenção.

- Heero?

- Heero – disse, balançando sua cabeça de um lado para o outro, acompanhando a batida da música.

- Nossa! Agora que eu estou... percebendo que... perdão! – disse de repente.

- Perdão? – indagou sem entender, dando sua atenção ao rapaz a sua frente.

- Você queria sair com Heero e eu me ofereci – disse baixinho, ficando um pouco corado – desculpe-me.

- Ah, tudo bem. Eu só queria ir a um motel, mas eu faço isso outro dia – disse sem nenhum pudor – vamos aproveitar a noite – sorriu em seguida.

- Num... num motel? – indagou com perplexidade. Afinal Duo tinha a mesma idade que ele, apenas dezesseis anos e já estava tendo uma relação sexual ativa com seu parceiro. Para Tuma isso era surpreendente.

- Há quanto tempo vocês estão juntos? - Tuma indagou.

Nesse instante chegou à cerveja que Duo pediu com dois copos americanos. O americano sorriu e pegou a garrafa, servindo os dois copos.

- Deixe-me ver – Duo ficou pensativo, ele pôs o dedo indicador na ponta de seus lábios fazendo um biquinho.

Os verdes claros de Tuma ficaram apreciando o rapaz a sua frente, perdendo-se nos seus gestos, enquanto esperava uma resposta.

- É assim... Heero e eu brigamos muito, então nos separamos demais - Duo revelou, rindo baixinho em seguida, lembrando-se de algumas brigas inusitadas que tiveram no passado.

- Mas há quanto tempo estão juntos sem contar as separações?- Tuma indagou.

- Um mês – revelou.

Tuma quase caiu da cadeira. Então Duo e Heero estavam juntos há um mês e haviam se separado várias vezes? Isso sim é uma relação instável, cheia de altos e baixos.

- E QUANTAS VEZEZ SE SEPARARAM? – indagou com perplexidade – "Esse cara namora há menos de um mês um garoto mau humorado, que não gosta de sair, e já se separaram várias vezes? Que loucura" – pensou em seguida.

- Oito vezes... Não, não! Dez vezes!- Duo disse inocentemente, enquanto contava nos dedos.

- E quanto tempo vocês demoram a se acertar? – indagou, tentando fazer os cálculos junto com Duo.

- Hum... – começou a pensar, colocando seu dedo indicador na frente de seus lábios novamente – acho que uns dois dias. Mas sempre acabamos rolando no tapete nada sala...

- Nossas vocês brigam feio – comentou – "Cara, e eles brigam e ficam se batendo no chão depois, que relação medonha" – pensou.

- Nós rolamos no carpete fazendo sexo e não brigando! – disse, vendo a expressão de espanto geral que Tuma fez.

Do outro lado da danceteria havia um garoto mau humorado que estava empurrando as pessoas para saírem de sua frente. O olhar atento de Heero estava analisando todos os cantos. Um sorriso desenhou-se no seu rosto ao encontrá-lo sentado numa mesa.

Na mesa, Duo e Tuma ainda conversavam ou melhor, Duo respondia as perguntas de Tuma.

- O Heero é ciumento? - Tuma indagou com medo de mais uma resposta assustadora.

- A última vez que um cara deu em cima de mim, Heero deu dois tiros em sua perna, e só não matou por que eu não deixei - Duo disse naturalmente.

A risada de Tuma cortou a conversa, ela não acreditava que um garoto de dezesseis anos ia ter uma arma e andar sempre com ela, caçando os futuros garotos que iam dar em cima de seu namorado.

- Sim, sim. Conta outra – disse para Duo, pegando seu copo para sorver um pouco de cerveja.

- Se não acredita, tudo bem – Duo disse, e deu de ombros, pegando seu copo e bebendo um pouco de cerveja também.

Um toque no ombro de Duo chama sua atenção, ele olhou para cima encontrando seu amado namorado. Ele sorriu de canto para o japonês e colocou seu copo em cima da mesa.

- Olá, Heero – disse.

O tronco de Heero inclinou-se para baixo. Ele segurou a cabeça de Duo com as duas mãos e fechou sua boca nos lábios carnudos do americano, começando a beijá-los com sofreguidão, mostrando todos os ângulos do beijo para Tuma.

- Vamos embora – Heero disse ao terminar o beijo. O piloto japonês puxou Duo pelo braço, levantando-o da cadeira.

- Não vou! – disse, voltando a se sentar na cadeira.

O olhar de Heero estava carregado com fúria, ele fechou sua mão novamente no braço de Duo, apertando-o com força, voltando a puxá-lo para cima.

- Você quer ficar com ele? – Heero indagou, apontando para Tuma.

- Prefiro – disse, virando seu rosto para o lado oposto de Heero.

- Eu o mato antes – disse, puxando sua arma no cós de sua calça jeans.

- Pare com isso, Heero – pediu, puxando a arma do japonês, colocando-a de volta no lugar.

- Meu Deus! É verdade! – Tuma exclamou, se segurando para não sair correndo daquele lugar.

- O que é verdade? - Heero indagou.

- Que você atirou em um homem – disse, começando a se levantar para ir embora daquele lugar e da vida daquele casal maluco.

A risada de Duo cortou aquele momento de tensão, ele levantou-se e puxou Heero para baixo, jogando o japonês debaixo da mesa. Tuma o olhou sem entender. Afinal, por quê ele jogou Heero embaixo da mesa?

- Tuma, amigão! Fica aí vigiando. Não saia daí senão é chumbo! – disse.

Duo abaixou-se e ficou embaixo da mesa, capturando os lábios de Heero que também não estava acreditando nas ações do americano, porém ele não se importou. Duo estava com ele e isso bastava.

O coração de Tuma estava acelerado. Ele estava com vontade de sair correndo, mas não sabia se Heero ia realmente matá-lo caso fizesse. Ele olhava para as pessoas ao redor, felizmente o lugar era escuro e estavam num canto do ambiente.

- Cal… calma Heero – Duo gemeu embaixo da mesa, chamando a atenção de Tuma que colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto, ficando envergonhado com os gemidos que começou a ouvir.

- Isso não está acontecendo – falou consigo mesmo.

OoO

Momentos depois, quando Duo e Heero terminaram sua festinha embaixo da mesa, eles resolveram ir para casa, pois Tuma parecia estar muito assustado. Tuma insistiu que ia embora sozinho, mas Duo disse que era muito 'perigoso' andar sozinho naquele horário.

Quando chegaram em casa. Tuma foi para um pequeno quarto que tinha um colchão no chão. Era o quarto que Quatre havia preparado para ele, quando ele deitou no colchão seu sono chegou e acabou dormindo, pensando em como Duo e Heero eram loucos.

Na manhã do dia seguinte. Tuma levantou-se, foi até o banheiro, tomou um banho rápido, trocou-se e caminhou até a cozinha, temendo encontrar Duo e Heero em alguma parte da casa.

- Bom dia, Tuma – Quatre o cumprimentou quando chegou a cozinha.

- Bom dia – o cumprimentou, soltando um suspiro de alívio ao ver que Duo e Heero não estavam à mesa.

- Como foi sua noite ontem?- Trowa indagou, despertando a curiosidade de Wufei e Quatre.

- Muito exótica – disse baixinho, ficando ruborizado. Ele estava se lembrando dos gemidos de Duo e de como a mesa estava balançando.

- Exótica? - Wufei indagou tomando seu chá.

- Eles são um tanto... é... diferentes... não é? – comentou, olhando para os demais pilotos, esperando que eles concordassem com ele.

- Eles são iguais a nós - Trowa disse, não entendo o que ele achou tão estranho em Duo e Heero.

- Vocês fazem as mesmas coisas que eles?- Tuma indagou com medo de outra resposta maluca.

- Duo deve ter revelado a verdade para ele - Wufei disse com certo desânimo. Ele estava pensando que Duo devia ter deixado escapar que eles eram soldados de guerra. Os famosos pilotos Gundam.

- Vocês são que nem eles?- Tornou a indagar.

Tuma estava com os olhos arregalados; ele olhou para Quatre não acreditando que aquele garoto todo tímido e educado fosse, maluco, violento, gay, e adorava fazer sexo na frente dos outros.

- Somos sim. Eu sei que assusta um pouco mas é a pura verdade- Wufei disse com orgulho.

- E quem são seus parceiros?- Tuma indagou para ver quem eram os casais.

- Na maioria das vezes, Duo e Heero ficam juntos. Trowa e eu também ficamos juntos. E Wufei fica sozinho, nas missões, mas na verdade fazemos tudo junto - Quatre disse calmamente.

- "Meu Deus! Missões? Eles são prostitutos? E fazem tudo junto? Os cinco são amantes? Eu preciso sair dessa casa com essa gente maluca" – pensou em desespero.

- Tuma, algum problema?- Trowa indagou vendo as mãos dele tremer.

- Ne... nenhum – disse, colocando suas mãos em cima de sua coxa para tentar esconder seu nervosismo.

- Eu sei que você está com um pouco de medo de nós, mas somos gente boa, e só atacamos quem nos chateia, mas se você quiser ver nossa belezinhas a gente te mostra - Wufei disse sorridente; ele estava com vontade de exibir seu Gundam.

- Suas belezinhas?- Tuma indagou assustado. Ele estava pensando em outras coisas bem mais maliciosas e pervertidas.

- Isso - Wufei disse, colocando mais chá na xícara.

- "Se eu disser não eles podem me fazer mal, já que não gostam que as pessoas os façam ficar chateado" – pensou, suando frio.

- BOM DIA!- Duo aparece na cozinha todo eufórico.

O coração de Tuma disparou, ele não queria encontrar aquele casal maluco novamente. Ele olhou para trás vendo que Heero estava se aproximando com o mesmo olhar frio e expressão impassível de antes.

- Como vai Tuma? – Duo indagou.

Duo sentou a direta de Tuma e Heero a sua esquerda. O amigo de Quatre não sabia para que lado olhava, mas preferiu encarar Duo, pois ele era mais pacífico.

- Be... bem... e você? – indagou, engolindo o líquido que estava na sua xícara de qualquer jeito.

- EU ESTOU ÓTIMO – Duo disse num grito, estendendo seus braços.

- Não grita, idiota – Wufei reclamou.

- VAI SE FERRAR CHANG! – gritou, fingindo estar irritado.

Com um suspiro, Wufei se levantou da mesa, ele sabia que Duo ia começar a provocá-lo e ele não estava com paciência para suportá-lo. O chinês foi para a sala, com seu pão e sua xícara de chá nas mãos. No entanto, Duo ergueu-se da sua cadeira com um sorriso divertido no rosto, começando a segui-lo.

- Não tente fugir de mim, Wufei. Peça desculpas – Duo dizia.

- Eles já vão se pegar. Não basta ficarem se pegando de noite? - Trowa comenta com todos.

- Eles se pegam todas a noites?- Tuma indagou, olhando diretamente para Heero, que estava com uma expressão impassível.

- Fazer o quê? Eles não sossegam - Quatre solta um suspiro impaciente.

Duo e Wufei sempre estavam brigando por qualquer motivo aparente. No entanto, eles tinham o costume de brigar somente no final do dia, quando seus ânimos estavam baixos. Mas a situação estava diferente agora, pois estavam pegando o costume de brigar no café da manhã. Era uma rotina!

- E você deixa... Heero? – indagou com os olhos arregalados.

- Eu devia pagar pro Wufei pegar o Duo – disse. Ele sabia que Duo não era fácil de lidar, e mais, o americano que sempre provocava primeiro.

- E você deixa? Não tem ciúmes?- Tuma indago, sentindo um arrepio.

- Ciúmes? – indagou sem entender - Por que?

- Por Wufei encostar nele - Tuma disse indignado. Como Heero podia não sentir nada por Duo? E até falar que devia pagar para o Wufei pegá-lo? Aquilo era revoltante!

- Claro que não! Eu sei que Wufei não o machucaria muito! – disse, terminando de tomar seu café, levantando-se e indo até sala.

Na sala, Heero sentou-se no meio de Duo e Wufei, eles estavam conversando tranqüilamente enquanto assistiam televisão.

- Ahhhhhhhh!! Heero, não faz assim vai devagar - Duo reclamou por Heero mudar de canal rapidamente, pois o piloto japonês sempre apertava os botões do controle remoto com força, amassando-os.

- Eu quero ver uma coisa. Tira a mão daí, pois eu quero ver o buraco! – disse. Ele estava se referindo a um programa que estava passando da Discovery a respeito de buracos negros no espaço.

- Você também quer Wufei? – Duo indagou, vendo que o chinês balançou sua cabeça positivamente.

- Não! Pára Heero. Deixa aí, não muda! Wufei me ajuda! – pedia, tentando arrancar o controle da mão de Heero.

Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram quando Heero passou pelo canal de desenhos que Duo tanto gostava. O piloto japonês moveu seus dedos e conseguiu colocar no canal que desejava, com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto. Wufei sorriu também, pois não queria ver desenho.

Na cozinha. Quatre e Trowa estavam acosTumados com essa gritaria, eles até gostavam, pois era fora daquele clima tenso que ficavam quando iam para a guerra. Estava fazendo muito bem para eles viverem juntos.

No entanto, na cabeça de Tuma, aquela discussão estava lhe trazendo outros pensamentos.

- "Meu Deus! O que eles estão fazendo com o Duo? Heero está penetrando nele com força, ele até está reclamando. E Heero quer ver o Buraco dele? E o Wufei também? Ai meu deus!" – pensava, enquanto ouvia os gritos.

- Vamos pra sala?- Trowa indagou, erguendo-se e caminhando para fora da cozinha.

- Vamos!- Quatre o segue- Vamos Tuma?

- Eu já vou – disse. O garoto estava desesperado, ele não queria recusar o convite e parecer rude, provocando a ira daqueles garotos pervertidos que com certeza o matariam.

Na sala, a situação ainda estava tensa. E Tuma ouvia a conversa da cozinha.

- Wufei sai pra lá eu também quero! Duo me deixa entrar aí! - Quatre disse.

O loirinho queria se sentar no meio do sofá onde era mais aconchegante, mas Duo e Wufei já estavam lá.

- Eu estou com preguiça de sair daqui! É tão quentinho! - Wufei resmungou, quase em um gemido, de tanta preguiça que estava; ele não havia dormido bem à noite por causa dos gemidos de Quatre e Trowa, e depois na madrugada, com os gemidos de Duo e Heero.

Na cozinha Tuma ouvia, ficando mais nervoso a medida do tempo, até que viu a janela, e teve a idéia de fugir. Na sala, Quatre estava ficando preocupado com a demora de seu amigo, ele levantou-se e caminhou até a cozinha.

- Tuma! Vamos na... – ia chamá-lo, mas não encontrou ninguém na cozinha.

- Cadê ele?- Wufei disse xeretando a cozinha.

- Ele fugiu pela janela- Duo disse, aparecendo atrás do chinês.

- Que besteira, Duo!- Heero disse dando um tapa na sua cabeça.

- É verdade!- Duo aponta para o quintal onde Tuma tentava pular o muro sem sucesso.

- Tuma o que você está fazendo?- Quatre indagou indo a sua direção como os outros pilotos.

Tuma olhou para trás vendo que os pilotos o olhavam com curiosidade. Eles não estavam entendendo o comportamento daquele garoto tão esquisito.

- Eu vou embora – disse. Ele olhou para o chão e pegou uma barra de metal enferrujado, apontando-a na direção dos pilotos para se defender.

- O que você pensa que vai fazer com isso?- Trowa indagou sem entender a reação dele.

- Eu vou embora! E se vocês não deixarem eu ataco isso na cabeça de vocês! - Tuma disse e ergueu a barra na direção de Duo.

- Se quiser ir embora a porta está aberta!- Heero disse, se pondo na frente de Duo, ele não ia permitir que aquele maluco ameaçasse seu querido americano.

- Posso ir?- Tuma indagou, com um sorriso esperançoso.

- Claro!- Trowa respondeu, não entendo nada.

O garoto jogou a barra de ferro no chão e passou correndo pelos pilotos Gundam que ficaram olhando para ele se afastar. Depois eles se entreolharam e ficaram tentando entender o motivo daquela atitude.

Tuma não havia pegado sua bagagem. Ele saiu correndo e nunca mais deu notícias, isso porque ele tinha negócios com a família Winner, e mesmo assim não estava entrando em contato com Quatre. Os pilotos Gundam ainda questionavam sobre o garoto, tentando descobrir o motivo para aquela fuga, mas a única conclusão que tiveram foi o fato que Tuma talvez tivesse ficado com medo deles por serem pilotos Gundam.

Dois meses passou-se à situação repetiu. Quatre chegou em casa numa sexta-feira à noite, abrindo a porta para seu colega que passaria alguns dias na sua casa.

- Olá. Eu quero apresentar meu amigo Kurama – Quatre disse.

Um rapaz de longos cabelos vermelhos com expressivos olhos verdes adentrou na sala, com um largo sorriso no rosto, trazendo consigo um cheiro de rosas.

- Prazer, meu nome é Kurama – disse, com um sorriso no rosto.

OoO

"_Existem bons e maus momentos na vida, não se esqueça que amanhã será outro dia". (autor desconhecido)_

OoO

Fanfiction escrita em 2006.

Fanfiction reescrita em 2008.

Comentários são bem-vindos.

Por Leona-EBM

Atenção: Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertence a Koichi Tokito, Hajime Yatate e Yoshiyuki Tomino, Sunrise, Tokyo, 1997 - todos os direitos reservados.


End file.
